


I liked sex god but Michael will do

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Some Fluff, malum ftw, michael thinks he's a sex god but he's a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hey, I'm trying to convince my friends I'm a sex god so can you please write a fake number on this napkin real quick' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I liked sex god but Michael will do

**Author's Note:**

> au idea credit goes to tumblr user @ morepunkrockthan5sos :)

"I'm telling you guys, I can pick up guys so easily, I mean I'm practically a sex God," I argued with my two friends as we walked through the entrance of the town diner.

"You're a complete bullshit artist Michael," Luke scoffed. 

"It's true!" he argued. "I've gotten a fair share of numbers with these looks and charms. All of them couldn't help but fall to my whim. 

"Just get over yourself Mikey, we all know it's not true so give it up," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm telling the truth!" 

"Oh really? Prove it," Ashton smirked. 

"How?" 

"You see that guy over by that booth? get his number," he said, pointing to one of the booths at the back of the diner. That's when I knew I was truly fucked. Sitting in the booth was the most attractive guy I have ever seen. His dark brown hair was streaked with blonde in the front parts of his fringe which I found extremely hot especially since I dye my own hair, and just by looking at him from the side, I could see that he had squishy cheeks that framed his defined jaw. What made him even better was that I can see the green day shirt that was hidden under his leather jacket - his music was taste was great too! 

This guy was the total catch and I was about to embarrass myself in front of him and my friends. I was now regretting having a craving for burgers this early in the morning. 

"What's the matter Mikey? I thought you were a sex god?"

"I am," 

"Well then this should be a piece of cake," he said. His eyes stared me down, challenging me to prove him wrong if I dared. Well you know what Ashton, I'll be damned if I don't. 

"Fine," I smiled cockily and walked over to the booth. 

"Um hi," I said, making my presence known to the cute stranger. 

He looked up from his coffee at the sound of my voice and I swear my knees went weaker if that was possible. Dark, chocolate brown eyes that I hadn't noticed beforehand peered up at me with a gleam of cheekiness and warmth. 

"Hi, how can I help you with something?" he asked. I could hear the thick Australian accent roll of his tongue and I almost rejoiced in excitement at discovering someone other than an American.

Not that Americans were bad but once the excitement of being the states had warn off, their accent starts to become quite frustrating especially when they're incapable of understanding your own accent. 

"Look, I'm trying to convince my friends over there," I said, sticking my thumb in the direction of where the 2 huge idiots were giggling and pointing in the corner. "that I'm a sex god and since you're the most attractive one here they sent me over so I w-"

"wait, you think I'm the most attractive one here?" he interrupted.

"Yes but that's not the point. I was wondering if you could like write a fake number on a napkin for me just to make my friends think I actually have game?" 

"Um sure," he said, taking the pen from my hands and scrawling a number down on a napkin. "There you go,"

"Thanks," I sighed. 

"You should totally call me sometime too by the way," he said. 

"What?" I asked, confused. How would I be able to call him if I didn't have his number? 

"That number on the napkin? Yeah, it's actually mine so you should call me sometime," he said smirking. 

"Really? uh thanks dude, the name's Michael,"

"I liked sex God but Michael will do," he said, making me blush. "Calum," he shook my hand firmly, before lifting it up to his lips and kissing it causing me blush even further.

"N-n-ice to meet you Calum, I'll be sure to call you,"

"I'll be waiting," he replied, winking at me before turning his attention back to the coffee in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to write something otherwise thanks for reading :) 
> 
> p.s/ maybe check out my story 'behind these Hazel eyes' pls if you want x


End file.
